


body electric

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i haven't posted a smut in soooo long so here is a well deserved story. it's a bit short but i really like what i've written</p><p>plus the tøp section has really been slacking with the smut lately so i decided i needed to contribute;)</p><p>edit: i just reread this and didnt realize how many errors there were but its all good bc i just fixed them sorry about that</p><p>edit part 2: holy shit this reached 1,000 hits !??? this is crazy thank u all i'm kinda in shock rn. anyway, im working on a new fic im sorry for anyone who enjoys my fics that has been waiting a while</p>
    </blockquote>





	body electric

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i haven't posted a smut in soooo long so here is a well deserved story. it's a bit short but i really like what i've written
> 
> plus the tøp section has really been slacking with the smut lately so i decided i needed to contribute;)
> 
> edit: i just reread this and didnt realize how many errors there were but its all good bc i just fixed them sorry about that
> 
> edit part 2: holy shit this reached 1,000 hits !??? this is crazy thank u all i'm kinda in shock rn. anyway, im working on a new fic im sorry for anyone who enjoys my fics that has been waiting a while

"there's probably something I should— oh— tell you before we do t-his." his fingers gripped at the silk white around him, bunching up the sheets.

"what's that, baby?" he continued to nip at Tyler's neck, sucking a purple mark into his jugular with his teeth.

"I've n-never..." he was too embarrassed to finish the sentence, and his mind clouded from the assault on his neck.

Josh pulled off of his neck, focusing brown eyes on Tyler's own. "I know it's your first time, it's okay—"

"not just that." he cut him off.

"what is it?"

he bit down on his lip. "I've never, like, you know."

"I don't," he frowned, his tan elbows pinned at either side of Tyler's head. "just tell me."

"I've never even," he sighed. he tried to escape Josh's gaze but he knew he couldn't. "jacked off." he whispered.

"so you've never," a pause, "you've never come?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

Tyler shook his head. "god, I probably just killed the mood with my lameness." he tried to sit up and crawl out, but Josh kept him pinned in place.

"not at all," Josh grinned. "I think it's," he paused, as his eyes searched Tyler's face for the right word. "sweet."

that word leaving Josh's lips only made Tyler blush harder than he already was. "really?"

"I do," he hummed. he leaned down and gave Tyler a short, yet tender kiss.

"how does it feel?"

"to have an orgasm?"

Tyler nodded sheepishly.

"why don't you let me show you?" he offered. "I'll blow you, if you want." He murmured into the shell of Tyler's ear, then proceeded to nip at it. Tyler's already-hard cock twitched in his boxers when Josh mentioned blowing him.

"mm, yes please." he squirmed out of anticipation, but slightly out of anxiousness. Josh must've sensed that.

"just relax, okay? I'll make you feel so good you forget your own name." his voice dripped with lust, and Tyler couldn't help but let out a whimper. Josh smirked, as he proceeded to pepper kisses down his neck. he then bit down on his clavicle, working another dark bruise into it. Tyler bucked his hips trying to meet Josh's.

"impatient, are we?" Josh tsked, but nonetheless sped up his teasing process. he pressed feather-light kisses down his sternum and then down his toned stomach, running calloused palms against his sides. Tyler gasped when his lips sponged kisses down his navel, stopping at his waistband. he pulled his elbows up onto the pillows, watching Josh tentatively. He brought his mouth down toward the bulge in his boxers, hot breath ghosting over it. Tyler stifled a moan by bringing his lower lip between his teeth.

Josh then brought his fingers up to his hipbones, hooking two digits in his waistband. "can I?"

Tyler feverishly nodded his head. "please."

at an agonizingly slow pace, he began to pull them down. Josh stared at Tyler's flush cock, the pink head matching the color of Tyler's lips. Tyler began to blush as he realized he was fully naked now, Josh pulling the boxers past his feet and throwing them on the floor. "such a pretty cock."

Tyler couldn't help but groan at that, involuntarily bucking his hips once more. but, Josh kept them held in place with his grip on them. "Josh _please_ —" he looked like he was about to sob, from how painfully hard he was. he's never been this hard in his life, and never ached this much for someone to touch him.

taking Tyler completely off guard, he wrapped his hand around his cock, earning a loud gasp from Tyler. he then began to slowly move up and down his shaft, Tyler throwing his head back. "wow, that feels—" a loud moan escaped from his lips. "—so good."

"yeah?" Josh removed his hand and Tyler whined at the loss of contact. he watched Josh slide down the bed, his face directly met with Tyler's dick. "what do you want?" he asked with complete rhetoric; it was obvious what Tyler wanted with the way his hips squirmed.

"god, your m-mouth, please I need it so bad," he babbled, as he watched Josh make his next move.

he took hold of Tyler's cock once more, deliberately flattening his tongue against the underside and licking a thick stripe, all the way up to the head.

"holy fuck," Tyler blurted out, and Josh laughed while simultaneously moving the tip of his tongue around the head of his cock. his tongue then flicked over the slit, causing Tyler to curse once again (which was making Josh really hard because Tyler almost never cursed).

he decided to tease Tyler no further, and licked his lips before stretching them around Tyler's cock, just past the head. his hand was working what wasn't in his mouth as he tightened his lips around him, eliciting a moan from Tyler that was so loud it bounced off the walls.

knowing that Tyler wasn't going to last very long, he decided to remove his hand and push his mouth down Tyler's entire length. tears pricked in his eyes as his dick hit the back of his throat, Josh swallowing around it.

"oh god, Joshie that feels so good don't stop." Josh hummed around his cock at the nickname, driving Tyler closer ti the edge.

gasping for air, Josh pulled off with a 'pop,' chuckling at how ruined Tyler looked. his face was crimson red, beads of sweat forming at his temples. his mouth hung open in a wide 'o' shape, panting breathlessly.

he went down on Tyler once again, pushing his lips up and down Tyler's length. Tyler's hands immediately tangled themselves into Josh's pink hair, tugging at the roots. Josh moaned around him once again, driving Tyler absolutely crazy.

"fuck, Josh I think I'm going to—" Josh pushed himself down to the base of his cock, his nose pushed against Tyler's navel. he let his throat work around Tyler's cock. more tears spilled from Josh's eyes but he didn't dare pull up yet. through teary eyes, he watched Tyler's eyes roll into the back of his head as his grip on Josh's head increased with every second. his chest heaved and with Josh's name leaving his lips, his orgasm ripped through his body and he felt like he floating on cloud nine. the back of his eyelids were white and nothing else went through his mind except _JoshJoshJosh_. white strips of come shot down Josh's throat, but he gladly swallowed them as Tyler rode out his high.

Tyler collapsed onto his back, panting heavily. Josh wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and crawled up next to Tyler.

"how was it?"

Tyler stared at the ceiling, trying to recollect any thoughts. he then turned to look at Josh. "that was...amazing."

"just amazing?" Josh teased.

"I don't even know how to describe it. it felt so good, though. thank you." he blushed. Josh leaned over to give Tyler a well-deserved kiss.

"can't believe you've never done that before in your life. didn't you ever watch porn or anything?"

"yeah. could never get myself off, though. good thing I have you now, right?" he chuckled.

"course. you know I'd do anything for you, right? I love you."

he expected Tyler to say "I love you, too," but his eyes were shut and he was fast asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed this?? i appreciate all the kudos and comments so thank you all! i always try to reply to your comments but sometimes i forget :(


End file.
